Bitter Sweet of Past
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: CIC Fanfic 32 - Byun Baekhyun. Namja manis , dan mempunyai seorang pacar super tampan yang sangat mencintai Baekhyun bernama Park Chanyeol. Namun pertemuan Baekhyun dengan seseorang membuat Baekhyun berubah total dan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol merenggang. - ChanBaek/BaekYeol/Chanyeol/Baekhyun


**CIC Fanfic 32**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **"Bitter Pieces Of Past"**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/YAOI/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre : Hurt, Angst**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **-Bitter Piece of Past-**

Namja manis bernama Baekhyun itu nampak sangat serius menyelesaikan soal - soal di hadapannya. Sungguh Baekhyun rasanya ingin membuang soal - soal itu jika saja ia tidak ingat dengan reputasinya sebagai siswa pandai di sekolahnya. Ia sebenarnya bisa mengerjakan soal - soal itu di rumah nanti malam karena deadline-nya adalah besok. Namun ia terlanjur mempunyai janji untuk kencan bersama namja di sampingnya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah pacar Baekhyun, Chanyeol. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah mengatakan bahwa mereka bisa menunda kencan itu lain kali tapi Baekhyun merengek agar tetap kencan hari itu juga.

Sebuah senyum tipis terukir di bibir Baekhyun tanpa ia sadari. Pipinya memerah. Namja ini sudah membayangkan bagaimana Chanyeol akan menyuapinya saat makan di sebuah kedai atau mengajaknya makan ice cream strawberry kesukaannya. Chanyeol adalah laki - laki paling romantis bagi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tiba - tiba terkikik geli sambil mencubit pipinya sendiri yang bersemu merah karena membayangkan Chanyeol dan semua hal romantis yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Ia jadi mengingat saat pertama kali bertemu Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang - _ **awalnya**_ \- straight langsung meragukan orientasi seksualnya sendiri. Ia menyukai Chanyeol dalam arti sebagai seseorang untuk dijadikan pacar.

"Kenapa senyum - senyum seperti itu Baek? Membayangkan ketampananku ya?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan senyum lima jari andalannya.

"Cih, dalam mimpimu saja tuan Park. Aku sudah selesai. Bagaimana denganmu?" Baekhyun membereskan alat tulisnya yang berserakan di atas mejanya. _**Sangat berantakan.**_ Pikir Baekhyun.

"Sedikit lagi."

"Baiklah aku akan mengumpulkannya dulu. Eung, akan ku tunggu di depan gerbang. Aku sedikit haus. Jadi aku akan beli minuman dulu. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera menyusul." Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Oke sampai jumpa!" Ucap Baekhyun ceria. Ia segera bangkit dari kursinya. Dan jangan lupakan kecupan singkat di bibir Chanyeol sebelum ia benar - benar meninggalkan namja itu sendirian di kelas. Chanyeol tersenyum dengan pipi merona akibat perlakuan Baekhyun. Namja itu selalu manis – _ **terlampau manis-**_ bagi Chanyeol. Kemudian namja jangkung itu melanjutkan kembali mengerjakan tugasnya.

 **-Bitter Piece of Past-**

Baekhyun berdiri sendirian di depan gerbang selama beberapa menit. Sebenarnya alasan ia menunggu di depan gerbang adalah karena ingin membeli segelas minuman untuk menghilangkan rasa haus di tenggorokannya. Mungkin mengerjakan soal - soal tadi menguras semua ion di tubuhnya. Tapi ternyata sudah tutup. Dengan terpaksa Baekhyun harus menahan lagi rasa hausnya itu.

Chanyeol belum juga muncul. Baekhyun berkali - kali menengok ke dalam sekolah. Khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu pada Chanyeol. Tapi kedua kakinya terlalu letih untuk kembali ke dalam kelas.

'Lebih baik aku membuka akun sosial mediaku. Toh Chanyeol bukan namja penakut.' Batin Baekhyun. Namja itu mengendikkan bahunya lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai larut dalam dunianya sendiri.

"Apakah aku lama?" Sebuah suara husky menginterupsi kegiatan Baekhyun yang sedang asyik berselancar di internet. Namja itu lantas menoleh ke arah pemilik suara husky itu. Ia tersenyum lalu menggeleng.

"Jadi kita akan berkencan kemana hari ini?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau bilang kau haus kan? Kita beli minuman lalu aku ingin mengajakmu membeli sepatu baru. Lihat sepatuku sudah lapuk." Ujar Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan sepatunya pada Baekhyun yang menurut Baekhyun masih seperti baru dan tidak ada sedikitpun kesan 'lapuk' disana.

"Kau sebenarnya ingin mengajakku kencan atau menjadikanku asisten pribadi sih?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Maaf maaf sayang. Baiklah nanti kita akan makan di restaurant bibi Kim. Jangan ngambek, oke?" Chanyeol mencubit pipi Baekhyun gemas.

"Appo." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengusap kedua pipinya. Membuat namja ini terlihat makin menggemaskan di mata Chanyeol. "Kita naik apa? Naik bus?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak Baek. Sebentar lagi supirku akan datang menjemput. Kali ini kita di antar supirku saja. Tidak masalah kan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Tidak masalah. Asalkan bersamamu." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Wow wow wow. Sejak kapan pacarku ini jadi puitis eoh?" Goda Chanyeol.

"Aihh Chanyeol aku serius tau." Baekhyun kembali mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya.

"Baiklah baiklah. Supir sudah datang. Silakan masuk nyonya Park." Ujar Chanyeol setelah membuka pintu mobilnya untuk Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih tuan Park. Kkkk~" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama - sama terkekeh kecil karena percakapan aneh mereka. Setelah Baekhyun masuk, Chanyeol bergegas berlari ke sisi lain mobil dan duduk di samping Baekhyun.

- **Bitter Piece of Past** -

Menunggu Chanyeol sungguh sangat membosankan. Namja itu selalu lama saat memilih sesuatu. Apalagi semua sepatu di toko ini bagus – bagus – _ **kata Chanyeol-.**_ Baekhyun juga mengakui itu. Ia juga ingin melihat – lihat sepatu – sepatu yang berjejer rapi di seluruh ruangan ini. Tapi semuanya tampak mahal bagi Baekhyun. Ia tentu saja tidak mau meminta Chanyeol untuk membelikannya. _Baekhyun masih sungkan._

Di sisi lain, Chanyeol nampak berbinar – binar dengan semua koleksi di toko ini. Ia harus berterima kasih kepada sepupunya, Jongin, yang telah menyerankannya untuk melihat koleksi sepatu di toko itu. Chanyeol benar – benar kagum. _Dan bingung._ Karena semuanya tampak bagus. Sesekali ia menghampiri Baekhyun yang lebih memilih untuk duduk sambil meminum jus strawberry-nya dan meminta saran kepada Baekhyun sepatu mana yang cocok untuknya. Baekhyun sendiri ikut bingung karena semua tampak cocok –ralat- hampir semua yang dicoba Chanyeol tampak cocok.

Setelah sekitar setengah jam lebih Chanyeol memilih sepatu, akhirnya mereka keluar dari toko itu dengan membawa dua pasang sepatu untuk dirinya dan sepasang untuk Baekhyun. Sebenarnya Baekhyun keukeuh untuk menolak pemberian Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol juga tak kalah keukeuh untuk memaksa Baekhyun agar menerima pemberiannya.

Baekhyun masih tas belanjaan berisi sepatu yang tadi dibelikan oleh Chanyeol – _yang Baekhyun yakin harganya tidak murah-_ dengan erat dan menopangkan dagunya pada tas itu. Entahlah. Baekhyun merasa sedikit gelisah. Seperti ada sesuatu yang salah. Tapi ia juga tidak tau apa yang salah.

'Apa aku meninggalkan sesuatu di kelas? Atau jangan - jangan besok ada ulangan harian dadakan? Aishh aku terlalu lelah untuk belajar.' Untuk beberapa saat Baekhyun terlibat perdebatan batin dalam dirinya. Berkali kali ia menghela nafas kasar karena perdebatan batin itu tak kunjung selesai.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun heran. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menghela nafas kasar tak menyadari bahwa Chanyeol sedang menatapnya. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Baek" panggil Chanyeol.

Namja itu menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. "Ya?" Jawabnya.

"Sudah sampai. Kau tidak mau pulang?"

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Chanyeol. Ia melihat ke luar jendela mobil. Benar. Mereka sudah berada di depan gedung apartemen sederhana milik Baekhyun. Namja itu mengusap tengkuknya dan tertawa kikuk. Dan sekejap kemudian raut muka Baekhyun berubah serius. Dengan sedikit kesan campuran antara khawatir dan takut. "Chanyeol."

"Ne?"

"Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Aku takut Yeol." Ucap Baekhyun sambil meremas pelan jari - jari Chanyeol. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Chanyeol mengusap kepala Baekhyun lembut. "Mungkin kau hanya kelelahan Baek. Tidurlah dengan nyenyak. Jika ada sesuatu langsung panggil aku, oke?"

"Tapi-"

"Percayalah padaku Baek." Ucap Chanyeol memotong.

Baekhyun menghela nafas lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Entahlah. Perkataan Chanyeol belum berhasil meyakinkan dirinya untuk tenang atau menghilangkan perasaan aneh yang tiba - tiba muncul itu.

"Pulanglah. Jangan lupa untuk mengganti seragammu. Selamat malam, Baek." Chanyeol mengecup singkat kening Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu keluar dari mobil mewah milik ayah Chanyeol. Ia lantas memasuki gedung itu untuk kembali ke apartemen miliknya.

 **-Bitter Piece of Past-**

(Baekhyun's side)

Hari ini aku bangun dengan rasa gugup dan jantung yang berdebar dengan cepat. Apa ini efek berkencan dengan Chanyeol kemarin? Chanyeol memang selalu membuat jantungku berdebar lebih cepat. Tapi gugup? Oh ayolah aku Byun Baekhyun seorang siswa SMA tingkat dua dan sudah satu tahun berpacaran dengan Chanyeol. Rasanya aneh jika aku masih gugup. Ditambah lagi aku bukanlah remaja yang baru pertama kali berpacaran.

Aku kembali mengacak rambutku dengan kesal sambil berjalan gontai masuk ke kelas. Ingin rasanya aku berlari lagi keluar gerbang itu dan membolos. Membolos satu kali dalam setahun tidak masalah kan? Tapi tetap saja kakiku ini tidak mau berkoordinasi dengan otakku yang sedang kacau ini. Akhirnya dengan malas aku tetap melangkahkan kakiku ke kelas 11-A. Kelasku.

Aku bisa melihat dari sudut mataku beberapa – _mungkin kebanyakan-_ siswa memandangku heran atau entah pandangan apalah itu. Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku hari ini?

Aku kembali mengacak rambutku dan mulai mengabaikan pandangan heran dari teman - temanku dan mendudukkan diriku di samping Chanyeol saat aku sampai di kelas.

Bukan. Rasa gugup ini bukan berasal dari Chanyeol. Aku tidak merasakan hal itu saat berdekatan dengannya. Pikiranku juga tidak tertuju padanya. Lalu darimana rasa gugup ini muncul jika bukan dari Chanyeol?

"Yeol."

Chanyeol menoleh. "Ne?"

"Apa kau pernah merasa gugup tanpa alasan?"

Chanyeol terdiam dan mengedipkan matanya berkali - kali. _Nampak berpikir_. Mungkin ia heran mengapa aku menanyakan hal seperti ini. Mungkin juga mengingat sesuatu tentang hal yang aku tanyakan. Sejenak kemudian ia menggeleng.

"Tidak pernah. Semua orang pasti punya alasan untuk gugup, Baek. Misalnya akan bertemu seseorang, mungkin?" Ujar Chanyeol seraya mengendikkan bahunya.

Kini giliranku yang terdiam. Dahiku sedikit mengerut mendengar perkataan Chanyeol barusan. Lalu aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke luar jendela dengan pandangan kosong.

Bertemu seseorang? Ya mungkin aku akan bertemu banyak orang. Tentu saja. Teman - teman, guru, Chanyeol. Tapi apa sampai gugup seperti ini? Lalu siapa yang akan ku temui? Artis idolaku? Pejabat? Presiden? Oh ayolah ini sangat tidak membantu.

Kejadian tadi pagi tiba - tiba melintas di pikiranku. Saat aku mencari buku tulis lamaku, secara tidak sengaja aku menemukan selembar foto lama yang masih terlihat bagus. Foto seorang anak laki - laki dan seorang wanita muda yang cantik. _**Sangat cantik.**_

Itu aku. Byun Baekhyun dan wanita itu adalah ibuku. Ibu kandungku. Foto yang sudah lama - _ingin_ \- ku lupakan. Foto dimana aku masih berusia 5 tahun. Tertawa dalam pangkuan ibuku. Tawa yang sudah lama tidak aku rasakan. _setidaknya sejak 7 tahun terakhir._

Seharusnya aku berteriak senang karena menemukan foto masa kecilku apalagi sedang bersama ibuku. Tapi tidak lagi. Aku tidak akan bisa tertawa. Jangankan tertawa, tersenyum pun mungkin akan sangat sulit. Terlalu banyak hal pahit dalam selembar foto itu.

Aku menghela nafas lalu memijit pelipisku yang terasa berdenyut - denyut. Rasanya seperti pembuluh darah di pelipisku akan pecah kapan saja jika aku terus memikirkan foto itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Baek?"

Aku menoleh. Aku mendapati Chanyeol sedang menatapku khawatir. Aku sampai lupa jika aku sedang berada di kelas. Apalagi aku sedang duduk bersama Chanyeol.

Baek, kau tidak boleh terlihat lemah. Jangan meminta belas kasihan Baek! Tunjukkan kau baik - baik saja.

"Bukan hal penting. Hanya khawatir dengan nilaiku." Jawabku seadanya.

"Aihh apa yang perlu di khawatirkan dengan nilaimu? Kau pintar Baek."

"Tentu saja aku khawatir. Aku merasakan aura - aura persaingan disini."

"Hahaha ya ampun Baek. Santailah sedikit. Kau masih lebih pintar dari mereka." Ujar Chanyeol sambil mengacak rambutku yang semakin tidak berbentuk. Entahlah mungkin jika aku pergi ke taman sekolah burung - burung akan hinggap di kepalaku dan menjadikannya sarang baru.

 **-Bitter Piece of Past-**

Jam pelajaran hari ini sungguh berjalan sangat cepat. Setidaknya itu menurutku. Dan entah kenapa jantungku makin berdebar - debar. Oh ayolah jantung aku masih muda. Masa depanku masih panjang. Aku tidak mau terkena serangan jantung. Lagipula selama ini aku makan makanan yang sehat. Jadi tolong jangan berdebar terlalu cepat.

Aku segera membereskan seluruh peralatan sekolahku dan hendak beranjak dari bangku yang ku duduki. Aku ingin segera sampai di apartemen dan mungkin minta bantuan - _tetanggaku_ \- bibi Yoo untuk memijatku agar aku bisa sedikit rileks.

Bibi Yoo dan suaminya adalah tetangga yang sangat baik. Mereka sering menawarkanku untuk makan malam bersama. Usianya sudah hampir 70 tahun namun masih sangat sehat dan bugar. Mungkin aku harus meminta rahasia awet muda dan sehat darinya.

Aku kembali merapatkan jaketku. Angin musim gugur kali ini cukup menusuk kulitku hingga aku harus memakai jaket tebal yang tidak ringan ini lalu meneruskan langkahku. Hari ini aku pulang sendirian karena ayah Chanyeol menyuruh Chanyeol untuk ke kantor perusahaan.

Biasanya aku akan duduk di halte dekat sekolahku untuk pulang dengan naik bus. Tapi hari ini, entahlah aku lebih memilih untuk berjalan kaki. Apa ini sebuah firasat? Feeling? Atau hanya keinginanku saja?

" _ **Misalnya akan bertemu seseorang, mungkin?"**_

Kata – kata itu terus terulang – ulang di kepalaku. Seperti menjadi sugesti tersendiri bagiku. Sugesti yang amat sangat menyiksa batinku. Hanya kalimat sesederhana itu mampu membuat kepalaku pening. _Sangat pening._

Entah aku yang terlalu larut dalam pikiranku atau memang aku tidak berhati - hati, dengan tidak sengaja aku menabrak seorang wanita paruh baya yang membawa banyak buku besar tapi tipis di aku terlalu memikirkan kata – kata dari Chanyeol dan lebih memperhatikan jalanku.

Buku - buku itu kini berjatuhan di trotoar. Dengan sigap aku membantu mengambil buku - buku itu tanpa memperhatikan wajah wanita ini. Aku tidak peduli dengan rupa wanita yang ku perkirakan usianya sekitar awal 40-an ini. Tidak peduli apakah cantik atau tidak. Yang ingin kulakukan sekarang adalah meminta maaf dan segera pulang.

Aku berdiri hendak memberikan buku - buku pada wanita itu. "Jeo-"

Aku terdiam. Rasanya seperti ada petir bergemuruh dalam dadaku. Wanita ini... Tidak. Tidak Baek. Kau pasti sedang bermimpi. Ya. Kau sedang bermimpi. Tidak mungkin kau bertemu lagi dengan wanita ini. Wanita yang 7 tahun terakhir tak pernah dan tak ingin lagi ku temui.

Mataku membulat sempurna. Bibirku bergetar. Aku mencengkram buku - buku di tanganku dengan kuat. Lidahku terasa ngilu juga tenggorokanku terasa tercekat. Sepertinya wanita paruh baya di depanku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ia nampak salah tingkah dan sedikit takut.

"Eomma.." Ujarku lirih. Tanpa terasa airmata mengalir begitu saja dari kedua mataku. Ada apa denganmu Baek? Kenapa berat sekali mengucapkan sebuah kata yang seharusnya terdengar begitu indah di telinga?

"Ma-maaf anak muda. S-saya harus p-pergi. Bisa k-kau berikan buku itu pada saya?" Ujar wanita itu.

'Anak muda'? Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa memanggilku dengan sebutan menjijikkan itu? Apa ia benar - benar membuangku? Apa aku memang tidak berguna? Ataukah ia tidak ingat padaku?

Wanita itu lantas merebut buku – bukunya dari genggamanku dan buru - buru pergi. Namun sebelum ia benar - benar pergi aku menggapai pergelangan tangannya dan mencengkramnya sedikit kuat.

"Kenapa kau membuangku?" Tanyaku dengan suara bergetar.

"..." Tidak ada jawaban.

"Jawab pertanyaanku eomma." Pintaku lirih.

"..." Lagi lagi tidak ada jawaban. Alih - alih menjawab pertanyaanku, ia justru meronta dan berusaha melepaskan cengkramanku. "Tolong lepaskan saya." Pinta wanita itu. Ia terus meronta dan berusaha untuk pergi dari hadapanku.

"TATAP AKU DAN JAWAB PERTANYAANKU NYONYA SHIN!" Gertakku pada wanita itu.

Wanita itu terdiam dan tidak meronta lagi. Kini hampir semua orang yang berlalu lalang menatap kami berdua karena teriakanku. Orang - orang menatap iba pada wanita ini dan menatap sinis padaku. Sungguh aku ingin membalikkan pandangan orang - orang itu menjadi iba padaku dan sinis pada wanita ini.

"Kenapa kau membuangku? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendirian? Kenapa kau memilih laki - laki keji itu? KENAPA KAU MEMIKIRKAN DIRIMU SENDIRI!? KENAPA NYONYA SHIN!?" aku menodong wanita ini dengan serentet pertanyaan. Wanita ini tampak menangis.

 _Tolong katakan bahwa kau merindukanku. Tolong katakan kau membutuhkanku. Katakan bahwa kau menderita tanpaku. Tolong katakan bahwa kau kesepian tanpaku. Tolong katakan bahwa kau tidak bisa hidup tanpa diriku. Jebal._ –Baekhyun-

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun-ah." Ujar wanita itu lirih.

 _Hanya maaf? Hanya itu yang dapat kau katakan setelah berpisah selama 7 tahun? Untuk apa kau minta maaf? Apa itu dapat menyelesaikan semuanya? Apa itu dapat menyembuhkan diriku? Apa kau tidak merasa bersalah selama 7 tahun ini?_

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Kini amarah lebih menguasai diriku. Amarah yang selama 7 tahun ini ku pendam sendirian. "Apa maaf akan mengembalikan semuanya dari awal? Apa maaf akan membuatku lupa akan perderitaan dan kesepian? Apa kau pikir dengan maaf bisa mengembalikan abu menjadi jasad?"

"Laki - laki itu mengancam akan membuat kau dan aku menderita seumur hidup jika aku membantahnya. Jadi-"

"JADI KAU MEMILIH MEMBIARKANKU MENDERITA SENDIRIAN DARIPADA MENDERITA BERSAMA - SAMA! BEGITU KAN!?"

"Bukan begitu Baekhyun-ah"

"Apa salahku eomma? Apa aku telah membunuh seseorang di masa lalu?" dengan susah payah aku menelan saliva ku sendiri. Rasanya tenggorokanku makin tercekat.

"Itu semua karna aku menyayangimu Baekhyun-ah. Aku-"

"Dimana letak sisi 'menyayangi' yang kau sebut? Apa membiarkan darah dagingmu menderita sendirian itu adalah menyayangi? Begitukah menurutmu? Aku tak habis pikir aku bisa terlahir dari seseorang sepertimu."

Brakk! Plakk!

Ibuku menjatuhkan buku yang berada di tangan kanannya dan lantas menamparku. Sesaat ia terdiam. Begitu pula diriku. Menyesap dalam - dalam rasa perih akibat tamparan dari ibu kandungku sendiri. Bukan hanya pipi, rasanya batinku juga baru saja ditampar olehnya. Lebih perih.

Aku tersenyum pahit dan menatapnya. Ia nampak bersalah setelah menamparku. Mungkin karna ini pertama kalinya ia menamparku. Jika ku pikir - pikir, orang - orang akan menganggapku anak durhaka karena berkata seperti itu. Dan jika ku pikir – pikir lagi, kata – kataku memang sangat tidak sopan dan sangat menyakitkan. Pantas saja jika eomma menamparku.

Aku melepaskan cengkramanku pada pergelangan tangannya. Berusaha sekuat tenaga agar liquid bening itu tak lagi keluar dari mataku. Juga memaksakan diriku untuk tersenyum tulus padanya. Bagaimanapun ia masih ibuku kan? Ia dengan sukarela mengandung diriku selama 9 bulan lamanya. Melahirkanku, menyusui, merawatku. Walaupun pada akhirnya ia meninggalkanku sendirian karena suami barunya membenciku. Tapi bisakah aku berharap ia dan suami barunya itu bahagia? Meskipun beberapa saat yang lalu aku baru saja menyakiti hatinya.

Aku memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan langkahku untuk pulang dengan setengah berlari. Mengabaikan panggilan eomma yang menyuruhku berhenti.

Bisakah wanita itu selamanya saja menghilang dari hidupku? Kenapa Tuhan seperti ini padaku? Kenapa Ia mempertemukanku dengan wanita itu lagi? Tidak cukupkah Tuhan melihatku menderita? Tidak cukupkah Tuhan melihat diriku merasakan sakit? Sungguh lebih baik aku tidak bertemu dengan wanita itu jika berakhir seperti ini. Aku sudah mati - matian untuk terlihat baik - baik saja di depan semua orang. Apalagi Chanyeol.

Sesaat aku sedikit iri pada Chanyeol. Hidupnya begitu sempurna. Ayah yang perhatian, ibu yang penyayang, dan kakak yang selalu ada untuknya. Sementara diriku? Pada akhirnya aku hanya memiliki diriku sendiri.

Setelah memastikan bahwa aku sudah cukup jauh, aku melambatkan langkahku. Entah bagaimana penampilanku sekarang. Airmata yang tadi keluar belum ku hapus, rambut yang acak - acakan tak berbentuk, dan pipi yang mungkin memerah akibat tamparan tadi. Aku sedikit bisa merasakan orang - orang mulai menatapku. Antara iba dan mungkin menganggapku gila.

 **-Bitter Piece of Past-**

"Baek. Apa kau baik - baik saja? Apa kau sedang sakit?"

Aku menoleh. Chanyeol. Lagi - lagi menatapku dengan khawatir. Aku menatapnya dan mengangkat kedua alisku. Berpura – pura untuk tak mengerti dengan pertanyaannya yang sesungguhnya sudah sangat jelas bagiku.

"Kau nampak pucat Baek. Dan juga mata pandamu sangat kelihatan. Apa sesuatu telah terjadi? Apa semalam kau tidak tidur? Ceritakan padaku Baek. Penampilanmu hari ini sungguh tidak biasa Baek." Ujar Chanyeol seolah mengerti isyaratku.

Pucat? Mata panda? Seburuk itukah penampilanku hari ini? Astaga Baek. Lain kali perhatikan penampilanmu dulu agar Chanyeol tidak khawatir.

"Tidak. Kemarin aku mencoba minum kopi. Dan enak. Jadi aku minum 2 gelas dan berakhir susah tidur." Ujarku berbohong.

Chanyeol menatapku seolah berkata 'benarkah?'. Aku tahu Chanyeol bukan orang yang mudah dibohongi. Dan aku juga bukan tipe pembohong ulung. Terlebih Chanyeol tau aku tidak menyukai kopi. Aku ingin mengin mengutuk diriku sendiri yang telah berbohong pada Chanyeol, apalagi dengan alasan konyol seperti itu. Mungkin jika ada lomba orang paling konyol sedunia, juara pertama mungkin aku akan mendapat juara satu.

Aku memang tidak tidur semalam. Kejadian di trotoar itu terus terngiang di kepalaku seperti sebuah film. Membuatku gelisah dan berujung tidak tidur hingga pagi. Dan mungkin sebagai akibatnya lingkaran hitam tercipta di sekitar mata sipitku. Dan jangan lupakan soal menguap sepanjang jam pelajaran. Tidak tidur membuatku mengantuk dan tidak bisa berkonsentrasi.

 **-Bitter Piece of Past-**

Jam demi jam berlalu begitu lambat. Dan kini aku sedang duduk menunggu bus di halte. Menyandarkan tubuhku pada sandaran kursi. Sepi.

Aku termenung sejenak. Jika aku mengingat kembali, aku banyak diam hari ini. Bahkan saat Chanyeol melucu atau berusaha menghiburku, aku hanya tersenyum tipis. Aku jadi kasihan padanya yang berusaha membuatku tertawa. Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin bercerita pada Chanyeol, tapi aku belum yakin. Aku terlanjur menutupi semuanya dari Chanyeol. _**Semuanya.**_

"Hey Baek!"

Aku menoleh. Nampak teman sejak aku masih kecil duduk di sampingku. "Oh hai Sehun. Lama tidak bertemu." Ujarku.

"Kita terakhir bertemu sebulan yang lalu Baek. Jangan bertingkah seolah kita berpisah selama sepuluh tahun." Ucapnya. Aku terkekeh. "Biar ku tebak, kau sedang punya masalah?" Tanyanya.

Aku mengerutkan keningku. "Tidak. Aku tidak sedang menghadapi masalah apapun."

"Byun Baekhyun, aku ini mengenalmu sejak kita berdua masih bayi sampai kau jadi seperti sekarang. Kebiasaanmu yang mana yang tak aku ketahui eoh?" Ujarnya panjang lebar.

Aku tersenyum. Aku jadi teringat keluarga Sehun. Aku dan Sehun sejak kecil memang bertetangga. Dan keluarga Sehun jugalah yang bersedia merawatku. Aku dan Sehun bahkan satu rumah setelah ibuku pergi dari rumah. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada keluarga Oh. Karena mereka memperlakukanku sama dengan Sehun. Seperti anak mereka sendiri.

"Bagaimana dengan ibumu?"

Senyumku mendadak pudar begitu saja mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Kejadian di trotoar kemarin kembali berputar di kepalaku. Membuat kepalaku kembali berdenyut - denyut. Sungguh aku sangat tidak ingin mengingat kejadian menyebalkan itu.

Sehun yang menyadari perubahan ekspresiku langsung terlihat khawatir.

"Bae-Baekhyun maafkan a-"

"Aku bertemu dengannya kemarin."

"A-apa?"

"Ya. Aku bertemu dengannya kemarin. Secara tidak sengaja." Aku mengendikkan bahu.

"Lalu?"

"Aku menyakiti hatinya lalu ia menamparku. Rasanya perih, kau tahu?" Aku tersenyum kecut pada Sehun. Ia menepuk pundakku.

"Semoga kau dan ibumu cepat menemukan solusi dan kembali hidup bersama. Seperti dulu." Ujarnya.

"Untuk yang kedua aku tidak terlalu yakin." Aku terkekeh.

"Hey jangan begitu. Aku yakin kau sangat menyayanginya. Aku tahu itu Baek."

"Terimakasih Sehun."

 **-Bitter Piece of Past-**

(Chanyeol's Side)

Baekhyun bertindak aneh akhir - akhir ini. Dan paling parah hari ini. Penampilannya sangat kacau. Rambut sedikit acak - acakan, lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya, dan sedikit pucat. Aku jadi tidak yakin apakah hari ini Baekhyun mandi atau tidak. Yang aku sangat yakin ia sedang menghadapi masalah. Aku khawatir padanya. Ditambah lagi aku akhir - akhir ini tidak bisa menemaninya pulang.

Hari ini aku harus langsung ke kantor appa sepulang sekolah. Entah kenapa appa jadi sering menyuruhku langsung ke kantornya sepulang sekolah.

"Stop!" Ujarku pada supir.

Mobil berhenti tak terlalu jauh dari sebuah halte. Ku amati baik - baik dua orang namja yang nampak sedang berbincang di halte itu.

Ah itu Baekhyun! Benar itu Baekhyun. Dia sedang berbicara dengan siapa ya? Se.. Sehan? Bukan bukan. Se-hun? Ah ya benar Sehun. Kenapa Baekhyun akrab sekali dengan namja itu? Dan.. Apa itu? Namja itu memeluk Baekhyun?

Mataku kini membulat sempurna melihat Baekhyun dipeluk namja lain. Dan lagi aku tak terlalu mengenal namja bernama Sehun itu. Bagaimana kalau ia berusaha merayu Baekhyun-ku? Bagaimana kalau Bakhyun berpaling dariku?

Tidak! Tidak Chanyeol. Kau harus yakin Baekhyun tidak akan menghianatimu. Baekhyun adalah namja yang setia. Ya benar. Berhentilah berpikiran buruk kepada namja manis itu.

Aku mengangguk lalu menyuruh supir untuk kembali menjalankan mobil. Sebisa mungkin aku menghilangkan semua pikiran - pikiran buruk tentang Baekhyun. Bagaimanapun Baekhyun pasti akan tetap setia kepadaku.

"aishh!" aku mengacak rambutku kesal mengingat Baekhyun-ku dipeluk oleh namja lain. Tentu saja aku kesal. Aku pacarnya kan? Bukankah aku juga berhak untuk... _**cemburu?**_ Bukankah itu hal yang wajar? Uhh jika aku bertemu namja yang telah berani memeluk Baekhyun-ku, aku akan membuat masa depannya suram.

 **-Bitter Piece of Past-**

Sejak hari dimana aku melihat Baekhyun dipeluk oleh namja lain, Baekhyun jadi lebih diam dan terkesan menjauhiku. Pesan maupun panggilan sepertinya tak pernah digubris olehnya. Dan saat pulang pun aku sering melihatnya berduaan bersama namja yang memeluknya waktu itu. Bahkan ia bertukar tempat duduk dengan orang lain dan tidak lagi berdekatan denganku.

Apa benar Baekhyun berpaling pada namja itu? Apa ia tidak senang berpacaran denganku? Apa yang kurang dariku? Aku tampan, kaya, dan cukup pintar. Dan satu lagi, aku sangat mencintainya. Apa semua itu belum cukup? Apa yang namja itu miliki sampai bisa mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun?

Baekhyun juga sering tidak masuk tanpa alasan yang jelas. Kalaupun masuk, ia pasti terlambat dan datang dengan penampilan tidak serapi biasanya. Hingga ia harus menghadap guru BP yang aku yakin akan mengintrogasi Baekhyun dengan segudang pertanyaan. Dan juga nilainya. Nilai – nilai hariannya menurun.

Ada apa dengan Baekhyun? Apa ia mempunyai masalah? Jika memang iya, aku akan dengan senang hati mendengar semua curhatannya. _**Semuanya.**_ Tapi setiap kali aku menghampirinya, ia selalu menghindar dan pergi.

Sepertinya aku terlalu sibuk berpikir hingga aku tidak sadar bahwa kelas sudah berakhir. Aku menghela nafas lalu membenamkan kepalaku di atas meja.

"Chanyeol."

Suara Baekhyun. Aku sangat yakin ini suara Baekhyun. Ada apa ia memanggilku? Apakah ia sudah bosan dengan namja itu?

"Chanyeol." Panggilnya sekali lagi.

Baiklah Park Chanyeol, naikkan harga dirimu, oke? Buat dirimu terlihat angkuh sekarang Park Chanyeol. Jangan menoleh padanya. Tetaplah pada posisimu.

"Apa?"

"Mianhae Chanyeol-ah."

"Untuk apa?" Tanyaku dingin.

Bagus! Pertahankan itu Chanyeol. Kau punya potensi berakting rupanya.

"Maaf karena akhir - akhir ini aku menjauhimu."

Aku menegakkan posisiku dan menatapnya dingin. "Hanya itu?" Tanyaku.

"Memangnya apa lagi? Aku hanya menjauh sebentar kan? Dan maaf jika kau mengirim pesan atau menelepon ku. Ponselku terjatuh di kamar mandi dan belum selesai diperbaiki."

"Dengar baik - baik Byun Baekhyun, kau bertemu dengan seorang namja sebelum kau menjauhiku. Bahkan saat menjauhi ku, kau jadi sering bertemu dengannya." Ucapku.

Ya! Seperti itu Park Chanyeol. Tingkatkan kemampuan aktingmu.

"Maksudmu Sehun? Dia hanya temanku Yeol. Temanku sejak kecil. Aku dan dia tidak lebih dari teman. Lagipula ia sudah punya pacar."

"Oh teman ya? Apa? Dia sudah punya pacar? Lalu apa peduliku? Memangnya selama ini kau anggap aku ini apa? Kartu kreditmu? Kau sudah punya pacar pun bisa mendekati namja lain. Memangnya orang lain tidak bisa melakukannya hah!" Ucapku dengan nada yang semakin meninggi.

Astaga Park Chanyeol! Tahun depan kau harus mendaftar casting film. Kemampuan aktingmu benar - benar luar biasa. Pertahankan itu sedikit lagi dan kau akan berhasil.

Ia tersenyum kecut dan mendecih pelan namun masih dapat terdengar oleh telingaku.

Apa ini benar - benar Byun Baekhyun? Pacarku yang selalu bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang manis? Kenapa dia bisa seperti ini? Apa namja itu yang mengajarinya? Atau aku salah bicara? Dan sekarang ia menangis?

"Kartu kredit? Jadi kau berpikir aku memeras hartamu? Begitu?" aku biasa melihat tatapan kebencian saat Baekhyu mengucapkan kata per kata dari bibir tipisnya itu.

"bu-bukan beg-"

" Aku tak sebejat itu tuan Park. Kalau begitu besok aku akan mengembalikan semua barang yang kau berikan padaku." Park Chanyeol bodoh! Kau membuatnya marah dan membencimu.

"Baek, sungguh aku tidak-"

"Dan sekarang, hubungan kita berakhir. Terimakasih atas semuanya. Maaf jika aku memeras hartamu. Aku memang sangat tak pantas bersanding denganmu. Sampai jumpa. Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun lantas beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan keluar kelas dengan tergesa. _Setengah berlari._ Aku segera meraih tasku dan beranjak dari tempat dudukku lalu menyusulnya.

"Baek maafkan aku. Tadi aku hanya bercanda."

"Kau anggap hubungan kita adalah lelucon!? Begitu!?"

Ya ampun aku salah bicara lagi. Sekarang lihat akibat perbuatanmu sendiri Park Chanyeol. Kau bermain api, sekarang rasakan panasnya api itu yang pada akhirnya membakar dirimu sendiri.

"Baek-"

"Jangan ikuti aku!" Gertaknya.

Aku berhenti dan terdiam. Merenungkan apa yang sudah aku lakukan. Aku menyakitinya. Menyakiti Baekhyun-ku. Tapi kata – kataku yang mana yang menyakitinya? Ku rasa tidak ada yang salah dengan kata – kataku tadi.

Aku menghela nafasku lagi. Berusaha mengingat lagi semua kata – kata yang telah terlontar dari bibirku. _Yang telah menyakiti Baekhyun._

" _Oh teman ya? Apa? Dia sudah punya pacar? Lalu apa peduliku? Memangnya selama ini kau anggap aku ini apa? Kartu kreditmu? Kau sudah punya pacar pun bisa mendekati namja lain. Memangnya orang lain tidak bisa melakukannya hah!"_

Aku berjalan gontai ke arah gerbang sambil menunggu supir ayahku untuk menjemputku. Ah rasanya kepalaku berdenyut - denyut memikirkan kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Kejadian yang membuat hubunganku berakhir begitu saja.

"Hey!"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati namja yang sering ditemui Baekhyun, Oh Sehun. Ia duduk di sampingku dan menatapku dengan penasaran. Menyebalkan.

"Kau Park Chanyeol kan?" Tanyanya.

"Ya." Jawabku singkat.

"Ah pacarnya Baekhyun!" Pekiknya.

"Ya. Dulu. Dan tidak dengan sekarang. Setidaknya begitu bagi Baekhyun."

Ia nampak terkejut. "Kau serius? Dia mengakhiri hubungan kalian?"

"Kau senang, kan? Kau bisa memacarinya sekarang. Pergi sana!" Usirku dengan nada sinis.

"Astaga Park Chanyeol demi semua koleksi pinku - pinku di rumahku, aku sama sekali tidak ada niatan memacari Baekhyun. Jujur saja walaupun pacarku juga laki - laki tapi pacarku lebih cantik. Oh jangan marah. Baekhyun itu manis. Bukan cantik, oke? Dan sekarang kau harus kesana dan perbaiki hubungan kalian." Ujarnya sambil menunjuk Baekhyun yang duduk sendirian di halte. Ya ampun penampilan Baekhyun membuat hatiku serasa tersayat - sayat.

"Memangnya apa urusanmu? Kau mendekatinya kan akhir - akhir ini?"

"Dengar, apa Baekhyun bercerita tentang ibunya akhir - akhir ini?" Tanyanya.

Aku mengerutkan kening. Entah kenapa kata 'ibu Baekhyun' sangat menarik perhatianku kali ini. Lalu aku menggeleng.

"Baik. Apa Baekhyun pernah bercerita tentang masa lalunya?"

Aku merasa sekarang seperti seorang tersangka kriminal yang diintrogasi oleh polisi. "Tentu saja. Masa lalunya sangat menyenangkan." Jawabku sekenanya.

"Astaga anak itu. Jangan percaya jika dia mengatakan masa lalunya bahagia. Mungkin iya. Tapi tidak sejak 7 tahun terakhir."

7 tahun? Apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun selama 7 tahun terakhir? Kenapa namja bernama Oh Sehun ini berkata seolah Baekhyun hidup dalam penderitaan? Bukankah Baekhyun sendiri berkata bahwa masa lalunya sangat menyenangkan dan ia selalu baik – baik saja?

 **-Bitter Piece of Past-**

Kepala Chanyeol benar - benar pening sekarang. Mendengar semua penuturan dari Sehun yang notabene adalah sahabat Baekhyun sejak kecil. Sehun begitu mengenal Baekhyun lebih dari dirinya mengenal Baekhyun. Ia termenung cukup lama. Meresapi dalam – dalam kalimat demi kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Sehun.

Dari semua penuturan Sehun, Chanyeol bisa tahu bahwa ibu Baekhyun meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian sejak Baekhyun masih kelas 4 sekolah dasar. Ayah kandung Baekhyun meninggal saat Baekhyun berusia 5 tahun. Ibunya menikah lagi saat Baekhyun kelas 3 sekolah dasar lalu ternyata ayah baru Baekhyun tak menyukai Baekhyun. Dan ya ayahnya menyuruh ibu Baekhyun untuk meninggalkan anak itu. Bukan Chanyeol ingin menghina -ehem- calon mertuanya tapi Sehun sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa ayah baru Baekhyun sangat kaya dan ibu Baekhyun yang masih labil lebih memilih hidup mewah dan meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Sehun juga berkata bahwa Baekhyun bertemu dengan ibunya sekitar 2 minggu yang lalu. Yang itu artinya hari dimana Chanyeol melihat Sehun memeluk Baekhyun. Lalu namja itu bercerita bahwa setelah bertemu ibunya, Baekhyun sedikit stress dan tertekan hingga namja itu pindah ke rumah Sehun untuk sementara agar ia bisa ' _curhat'_ kepada Sehun kapan saja. Lalu Baekhyun juga sering bermimpi buruk dan demam.

" _ia mengigau dengan memanggil ibunya dan namamu saat ia demam."_

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Mungkin kata 'kartu kredit' tadi yang membuat Baekhyun marah besar. 'Ah betapa bodohnya aku.' Batin Chanyeol. Ia begitu mudahnya mengatakan hal yang tak seharusnya ia katakan pada namja manis itu.

Tapi Chanyeol juga tak sepenuhnya salah. Ia tidak tau bahwa namja-nya hidup sendirian selama 7 tahun. Maksud Chanyeol tanpa dukungan orangtua. Ia juga tidak tau bahwa masa lalu Baekhyun begitu pahit. Tidak seperti yang selama ini Baekhyun ceritakan.

"Temui dia sekarang. 5 menit lagi bus akan datang atau hubunganmu akan berakhir selamanya. Kau tahu? Dia menemui ku karna curhat tentang dirimu. Dia juga sangat sering salah memanggilku dengan namamu. Cepat sana." Ujar Sehun. Ia mendorong Chanyeol hingga ia hampir terjungkal.

Chanyeol berdiri dan menatap Baekhyun dengan ragu. Tapi bagaimanapun ia harus meminta maaf kepada Baekhyun. dan ditambah lagi ia harus memperbaiki hubungan yang sudah satu tahun ini ia jalani bersama namja manis itu. Namja yang satu tahun terakhir membuat hari – harinya semakin berwarna.

Baru satu langkah ia berjalan, bus yang di tunggu Baekhyun sudah datang. Dan tentu saja, namja itu bergegas naik ke dalam bus. Sementara Chanyeol masih membulatkan matanya. Sekejap kemudian bus itu melaju perlahan meninggalkan halte. Chanyeol segera mengejar bus yang lajunya makin bertambah itu.

Sekuat tenaga Chanyeol mengejar bus itu dan berteriak agar bus itu berhenti. Namun bus itu terus melaju jauh di depan Chanyeol. _**Jauh.**_

Hilang sudah kesempatannya untuk meminta maaf kepada Baekhyun dan membangun kembali hubungannya yang telah hancur beberapa jam lalu. Seperti hatinya saat ini. Ia merasa menjadi bagian dari ' _Berubahnya Baekhyun'_ akhir – akhir ini. Ia tak menyangka semuanya akan seperti ini. Yang ada di benaknya adalah, Baekhyun duduk di halte itu, kemudian ia datang meminta maaf, lalu Baekhyun akan memaki dan memarahinya habis – habisan, dan berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang memafkannya. Sesederhana itu. Tapi terkadang kenyataan memang tak sesuai dengan keinginan.

Dengan nafas terengah – engah – _ **nyaris habis-**_ Chanyeol menghentikan aksi 'mari mengejar bus yang dinaiki Baekhyun' dan memutuskan untuk menelpon supirnya agar menghampiri dirinya. Tentu saja ia terlalu lelah untuk berjalan kembali ke sekolah.

 **-Bitter Piece of Past-**

Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sandaran jok mobil begitu ia masuk. _**Lelah.**_ Tentu saja. Ia baru saja mengejar bus sejauh hampir setengah kilometer yang ia perkirakan berkecepatan sekitar 60 KM/H.

"Jika boleh saya sarankan, anda ke rumah anak muda itu saja." Ujar supir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersentak. Sama sekali tak terlintas di pikirannya untuk ke rumah Baekhyun dan meminta maaf disana saja. Ah perkataan supir pribadinya itu ada benarnya juga. Mungkin ia kehilangan kesempatannya, tapi siapa sangka orang lain memberikan jackpot kepadanya dengan sukarela. Sungguh ia sangat berterimakasih pada laki – laki paruh baya itu.

Tapi tunggu dulu, bukankah Baekhyun berada di rumah Sehun? Lalu bagaimana ia akan menemui Baekhyun? Ia bahkan tidak tahu alamat rumah Sehun. Ia juga tidak punya nomor ponsel Sehun. Menghubungi Baekhyun? Jangan bercanda Chanyeol, ponselnya sedang diperbaiki. Lalu siapa?

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. Sekejap kemudian ia menjentikkan jarinya. Kai! Benar Kai. Kai sepertinya mengenal Sehun. _Seharusnya._

"Baiklah. Tolong jemput saya pukul 7 tepat. Terima kasih atas saran anda, _ahjussi_." Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk hormat.

 **-Bitter Piece of Past-**

Chanyeol sudah berada di depan rumahnya sekarang. _Menunggu supir_. Menggunakan jaket dan celana jeans panjang serta sepatu kets yang di belinya bersama Baekhyun beberapa minggu yang lalu. Ah ia jadi teriangat Baekhyun masih bertingkah sangat manis dengan wajah cerianya waktu itu. Namun dalam sekejap, ia berubah total. _**Karena bertemu ibunya.**_

Setelah bertanya pada Kai – _yang ternyata juga tidak kenal dengan Sehun_ \- dan memaksa Kai untuk mencari tahu tentang Sehun dengan cara apapun, akhirnya ia mendapatkan alamat rumah Sehun. Dan ia berhutang kepada Kai. _Kai meminta sepatu bermerk limited edition sebagai imbalan._ Tentu saja Chanyeol – _dengan berat hati-_ menuruti kesepakatan yang lebih banyak merugikannya. Tapi demi memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Baekhyun, ia setuju.

Dengan hati berdebar, namja itu mengenggam erat ponselnya. Ia khawatir jika Baekhyun benar – benar membencinya dan tidak mau memaafkannya. Itu mimpi buruk bagi Chanyeol. Benar – benar buruk.

Sekarang ia disini, di depan rumah Sehun. Ia melangkah ke depan pintu dan mengetuknya. Menunggu sejenak sambil berharap – harap cemas. Menerka – nerka siapa yang akan membuka pintu untuknya.

' _cklek'_

Sehun. Sehun yang membuka pintu. Ada sedikit rasa lega dalam hatinya. Setidaknya dia tidak akan disambut oleh – _pintu yang ditutup dengan cepat-_ jika Sehun yang membuka pintunya. Chanyeol sepertinya terlalu terkontaminasi oleh adegan di film – film percintaan atau mungkin roman picisan.

"oh Chanyeol, ada apa? Silakan masuk." ucap Sehun mempersilakan Chanyeol untuk masuk ke rumahnya.

"Apa Baekhyun ada di dalam?" tanya Chanyeol _to the point._

Chanyeol bergegas menuju ke apartemen Baekhyun.

" _Baekhyun sudah kembali ke apartemen sepulang sekolah tadi."_

Chanyeol tak mau lagi kehilangan kesempatannya. Ia harus bergegas ke apartemen Baekhyun. meminta maaf kepada namja itu bagaimanapun caranya. Ia harus memperbaiki hubungannya dengan namja itu. Baekhyun sangatlah berharga bagi Chanyeol. _Sangat._

Dengan hati – hati Chanyeol mengetuk pintu apartemen Baekhyun. Menunggu sejenak agar namja manis itu membuka pintu untuknya.

Satu menit.

Dua menit.

Tiga menit.

Pintu itu tak juga terbuka dan juga tidak ada tanda – tanda sang pemilik apartemen akan membukakan pintu untuk menyambut tamunya. Chanyeol menghela nafas dan mencoba memutar kenop pintu apartemen Baekhyun.

 _Tidak dikunci._

Chanyeol menghela nafas lagi dan berjalan masuk.

"Baek, aku datang. Apa kau di dalam?" panggil Chanyeol.

Hening sejenak. Chanyeol mulai berkeliling ke apartemen Baekhyun. Apartemen yang sudah beberapa minggu tak di kunjunginya. _Berantakan_. Tidak seperti terakhir kali ia berkunjung kesini. Kini ia berhenti di depan kamar Baekhyun.

 _Deg!_

Jantung Chanyeol serasa berhenti dalam sekejap. Ia membulatkan matanya. Masih antara percaya dan tidak dengan pemandangan yang kini ada di depan matanya. Ia rasa semua yang ada di hadapannya hanya mimpi. Tidak mungkin nyata.

Chanyeol mendapati Baekhyun dalam keadaan mabuk. Sedang meminum sebotol _soju_ dan di sampingnya ada 1 botol _soju_ yang telah kosong dan satu lainnya masih penuh. _Belum diminum_. Tapi berapapun jumlah botol yang ada, ini bukanlah Baekhyun yang Chanyeol kenal. Wajahnya sedikit memerah. Rambut acak – acakan yang entah bagaiamana bentuknya. Yang jelas Baekhyun saat ini sedang dalam keadaan sangat kacau. Apa Baekhyun mempunyai saudara kembar yang identik? Dimana Baekhyun-nya?

Baekhyun yang menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol langsung menoleh dan tersenyum. Namja itu berdiri dan menghampiri Chanyeol dengan langkah gontai. Hampir menambrak benda yang berada di depannya dan hampir jatuh juga. Bau khas _soju_ sangat kentara di indera penciuman Chanyeol saat Baekhyun menghambur ke dalam rengkuhan Chanyeol. "Oh kau hiks- datang?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sedih. Ia menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun. "Baek, tolong hentikan ini." Ujar Chanyeol lirih.

Baekhyun tertawa. "aku tidak melakukan apa – apa Yeol. Jadi aku tidak perlu berhenti kan?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Ia sangat sedih melihat Baekhyun dalam keadaan seperti itu. Hatinya serasa tersayat – sayat melihat kekasihnya berubah. Sangat. Ia merindukan Baekhyun-nya yang ceria ataupun Baekhyun-nya yang selalu bergelayut manja padanya. Merindukan kenangan – kenangan manis bersama Baekhyun. Merindukan senyum manis Baekhyun. Merindukan Baekhyun yang tertawa terbahak – bahak atas lelucon yang ia buat. Chanyeol merindukan itu semua.

"Apa yang telah terjadi padamu Baek? Kenapa kau berubah seperti ini? Aku merindukanmu. Merindukan dirimu yang dulu. Tidakkah kau tahu betapa sedihnya aku melihatmu seperti ini?"

Baekhyun kembali tertawa. Kini lebih keras. Tubuhnya sesekali limbung dan hampir jatuh. Tapi namja itu terus mempertahankan keseimbangannya. "Banyaaaak sekali yang telah terjadi Yeol. Salah satunya kau secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa aku hanya mencintai uangmu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk dada Chanyeol dengan jari telunjuknya. Kemudian ia meminum lagi _soju_ yang ada di tangannya.

Chanyeol geram melihat Baekhyun meminum cairan yang membuat Baekhyun-nya maupun siapapun yang menenggaknya akan terlihat seperti zombie. _Chanyeol benci mabuk."_ HENTIKAN AKSI KONYOLMU BYUN BAEKHYUN! KAU MENYIKSA DIRIMU SENDIRI!" Chanyeol tertegun dengan ucapannya sendiri. Ucapan yang nadanya terdengar sedikit kasar. Kini ia mulai merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"kau tidak tau apapun. Kau juga tidak mengerti." Ucap Baekhyun. Namja itu mulai terisak.

Chanyeol tahu bahwa beban Baekhyun sangatlah berat. Mungkin jika Chanyeol berada di posisi Baekhyun, ia juga akan melakukan hal serupa. Tapi setidaknya Baekhyun harus ingat jika ia masih punya Chanyeol. Juga keluarga Chanyeol. Atau setidaknya keluarga Oh Sehun.

Chanyeol lagi – lagi melihat Baekhyun menenggak soju-nya. Chanyeol yang tidak tahan langsung mengambil botol itu dari tangan Baekhyun dan melemparnya ke sembarang tempat.

"BERHENTILAH MEMINUM CAIRAN ITU BAEK! KAU TIDAK PERNAH MENGATAKAN APAPUN PADAKU! ITULAH KENAPA AKU TIDAK TAU APAPUN TENTANGMU! ITUKAH JAWABAN YANG KAU INGINKAN!?"

"JANGAN MEMBENTAKKU PARK CHANYEOL!"

"AKU TIDAK MEMBENTAKMU BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

"YA! KAU MEMBENTAKKU!"

"AKU TIDAK-"

"KAU MEMBENTAK-"

PLAKK!

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Kesalahan kesekian kali yang seharusnya tidak ia lakukan. Kesalahan yang mungkin tidak akan pernah Baekhyun lupakan atau bahkan tidak akan pernah Baekhyun maafkan.

 _Chanyeol menampar pipi Baekhyun_.

Baekhyun tertawa miris menerima tamparan dari namja di depannya. Namja yang tak lain adalah – _mantan_ \- pacarnya sendiri. Orang yang tentu saja Baekhyun sayangi. "lihat. Kini dua orang yang aku sayangi telah menamparku. Lalu besok apa? Memukuliku? Membunuhku?"

"Baek, aku-"

"keluar dari rumahku." Ucap Baekhyun datar.

Seolah tak mendengar, Chanyeol hanya terdiam sambil melihat tangan yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk menampar Baekhyun. Hal terbodoh yang pernah dilakukan oleh seorang Park Chanyeol. Ia benar – benar tak menyangka ia akan melakukan hal bodoh itu pada Baekhyun.

"kubilang pergi!" teriak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol masih tak bergeming. Tetap pada tempatnya. Baekhyun yang dalam keadaan kalut, langsung menyeret Chanyeol keluar dari apartemennya walaupun langkahnya sendiri masih sangat tidak seimbang.

Sadar dirinya berada di luar pintu apartemen Baekhyun, bahkan pintunya tertutup dan terkunci, Chanyeol mulai memohon kepada Baekhyun agar namja itu membukakan pintu untuknya.

Chanyeol menyesali tindakannya. Selama satu tahun menjalin hubungan bersama Baekhyun, baru kali ini mereka benar – benar serius bertengkar. Dan berakhir dengan tidak baik. Sangat tidak baik. Biasanya mereka hanya bertengkar kecil lalu salah satu dari mereka akan mulai merajuk dan pada akhirnya, salah satu yang lain akan meminta maaf dan berakhir dengan mereka berkencan di restaurant bibi Kim.

Prangg!

Chanyeol tersentak mendengar benda pecah yang Chanyeol pastikan berasal dari dalam apartemen Baekhyun. Ia berusaha mendobrak pintu apartemen itu. Ia ingin memastikan apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun-nya.

Brak!

Chanyeol berhasil mendobrak kamar Baekhyun dan mencari keberadaan namja itu. Setelahnya, Chanyeol merasa udara di paru – parunya hilang entah kemana. Ia melihat Baekhyun pingsan dengan kepala dan tangan kiri yang berlumur darah. _Baekhyun memecahkan botol soju dengan kepalanya_.

Chanyeol dengan hati yang kalut langsung menggendong Baekhyun dan berlari menuju mobilnya. Ia benar – benar panik dan takut jika Baekhyun kehilangan terlalu banyak jika ia tidak segera membawa Baekhyun ke rumah sakit. Ia tak mau kehilangan Baekhyun. _Tidak lagi_.

- **Bitter Piece of Past-**

Kini Chanyeol sedang duduk di samping ranjang Baekhyun. Berharap Baekhyun akan segera sadar. Dengan begitu ia akan segera meminta maaf kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun disini. Di sebuah rumah sakit. Terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan perban di kepala dan telapak tangan kirinya. Hingga Chanyeol menerka – nerka bahwa sebelum pingsan, Baekhyun sempat mencengkram sebuah pecahan botol _soju_ tadi. Dan Chanyeol kini berada disampingnya dengan menggenggam tangan kanan Baekhyun.

 _Sret_.

Terdengar pintu dibuka oleh seseorang dengan sedikit tergesa – gesa. Chanyeol lantas menoleh ke arah seorang laki – laki dengan tubuh tinggi dengan memakai sebuah mantel musim dingin berwarna maroon dengan ponsel berada di genggaman tangannya. Wajahnya nampak panik. Seperti dirinya saat melihat keadaan Baekhyun tadi.

 _ **Oh Sehun**_.

Laki – laki itu berjalan perlahan ke arah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Menatap keduanya tidak percaya. Matanya membulat seiring jarak diantara mereka makin dekat. Ia benar – benar terlihat sangat shock melihat keadaan sahabatnya berbalut perban dan cairan infus yang mengalir ke dalam tubuhnya.

Chanyeol tadi memang sengaja menelfon Sehun begitu Baekhyun mulai ditangani oleh dokter. Ia menyuruh Sehun agar segera datang saja ke rumah sakit karena sesuatu telah terjadi pada Baekhyun. Ia juga menelfon orangtuanya dan mengatakan bahwa ia menginap di rumah sakit karena Baekhyun sedang tidak sehat.

"a-apa yang...terjadi?" tanya Sehun dengan suara bergetar.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Baekhyun dan menghela nafas. "saat aku keapartemennya, ia sedang dalam keadaan mabuk dan sedang meminum _soju_. Aku menyuruhnya berhenti meminumnya, dan mungkin itu sedikit membentak lalu ia balik membentakku. Dan bodohnya aku, aku.. aku..-" Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu menundukkan kepalanya. "aku dengan tidak sadar menamparnya." Jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar.

Sehun makin membulatkan matanya tak percaya. "ka-kau..menamparnya?"

"aku tahu aku salah. Aku sangat menyesal. Setelah itu dia menyeretku keluar dan mengunci pintunya. Lalu aku mendengar sebuah benda yang dipecahkan dari dalam apartemen Baekhyun. Aku berusaha sekuatku untuk mendobrak pintu itu. Dan saat berhasil, aku menemukan Baekhyun sudah pingsan dan berlumuran darah." Jelas Chanyeol.

Chanyeol benar – benar menyesal. Itu bukan kehendaknya. Sungguh bukan keinginan Chanyeol untuk menyakiti Baekhyun. Itu semua benar – benar diluar kendali Chanyeol. Yang pada akhirnya membuat Chanyeol amat sangat merasa bersalah.

"aku rasa aku tidak pantas lagi menjadi pacar Baekhyun. Aku adalah namjachingu yang mengerikan. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menjaga Baekhyun dengan baik. Aku menyakitinya dan membiarkan ia terluka."

"kau masih pantas. Kau sudah berusaha dengan baik untuk Baekhyun."

 **-Bitter Piece of Past-**

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Menyesuaikan cahaya yang mulai menyeruak masuk ke retinanya. Hal pertama yang ia rasakan adalah sakit di kepalanya. Lalu aroma obat – obatan yang menyengat. Baekhyun bisa menebak ia sedang berada di rumah sakit. Ia kembali mengingat kejadian semalam.

Ah terlalu menyakitkan bagi Baekhyun. Tampaknya kepalanya belum bisa diajak berpikir terlalu berat. Sesaat namja itu meraba kepalanya sendiri. Berbalut perban. Lalu pandangannya teralih pada namja yang masih duduk. Masih terlelap dalam mimpinya.

Namja yang selalu Baekhyun rindukan. Namja yang akhir – akhir ini Baekhyun hindari. Namja yang selalu muncul di pikiran Baekhyun. Namja dengan senyum idiotnya. Namja yang baru saja hampir mati karena panik dengan keadaan Baekhyun. Dia. Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia menatap lekat – lekat wajah Chanyeol yang sedang tidur. Wajah damai itu. Namun kali ini terlihat sedikit kelelahan. Baekhyun mulai membelai rambut Chanyeol. Membelainya dengan sangat lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Seperti dulu.

" _aku merindukkanmu. Park Chanyeol_." – Baekhyun

Terdengar lenguhan kecil dari bibir Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang kaget langsung menyingkirkan tangannya. Chanyeol mulai membuka matanya dan menegakkan posisinya. Melakukan sedikit peregangan. Sesaat kemudian ia baru menyadari bahwa Baekhyun sudah bangun.

"oh Baekhyun. Kau sudah bangun ternyata. Maaf semalam aku sedikit lelah hingga tertidur disini." Ucap Chanyeol.

" _tidurlah di sampingku jika kau lelah_." – Baekhyun

"eungg. Maaf jika aku membuat kesalahanmu. Aku memang namja yang bodoh. Aku bahkan tak bisa menjagamu dengan baik," Chanyeol terdiam sejenak

" _seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Bukan dirimu_." – Baekhyun

"jika kau membenciku, itu tak masalah." Chanyeol tersenyum.

" _tidak! Tentu saja tidak. Aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol!"_ – Baekhyun.

"aku akan benar – benar pergi dari kehidupanmu jika kau menginginkan itu." Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya. Berusaha untuk menahan airmatanya.

" _jangan! Jangan pergi! Kau harus tetap di sisiku_." – Baekhyun.

"semoga kau cepat sembuh Baek. Berbahagialah tanpaku. Saranghanda." Ucap Chanyeol dengan suara bergetar. Namja itu benar – benar tak bisa menahan airmatanya lagi. Chanyeol beranjak keluar dari kamar inap Baekhyun.

Sekarang Baekhyun merasa dirinya benar – benar bodoh. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tak mampu mengucapkan barang sepatah katapun di momen terpenting untuk kembali kepada Chanyeol. Ia membenci dirinya sendiri yang tak mampu berkata di saat terpenting dalam memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya bisa menangis dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Menyalahkan dirinya yang tak bisa meraih Chanyeol yang jelas – jelas berada di hadapan matanya.

Sehun yang mendengar isakan tangis jadi terbangun. Ia mengusap – usap wajahnya. Ia sedikit terkejut mendapati Baekhyun yang menangis hingga terisak seperti itu. Apalagi ini masih pagi. Sehun berasumsi bahwa efek alkohol masih mempengaruhi mood namja manis itu. Ia lantas berjalan ke arah ranjang Baekhyun.

"ada apa? Kenapa menangis?" tanya Sehun.

"Chanyeol. Dia hiks- meninggalkanku." Jawab Baekhyun di sela – sela tangisnya.

Sehun menghela nafas lalu berlari keluar dari kamar inap Baekhyun. Meninggalkan namja manis yang sedang terduduk dan menangis tersedu – sedu itu.

 _Mencari Chanyeol_.

 **-Bitter Piece of Past-**

"cepat kalian selesaikan masalah diantara kalian. Aku benar – benar muak. Aku tidak suka melihat Baekhyun menangis. Sangat berisik. Aku tidak mau tau. Kalian harus berbaikan. Aku tidak peduli kalian berpacaran lagi atau tidak. Yang jelas kalian harus berbaikan. Aku akan menunggu di luar." Ujar Sehun kesal lalu berjalan keluar. Ia berhasil 'mempertemukan' Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lalu menyuruh mereka untuk berbaikan bagaimanapun caranya setelah aksinya menyeret Chanyeol dengan paksa di lobi rumah sakit. Tontonan gratis bagi penghuni rumah sakit.

Kepala Sehun benar – benar pening mendengar tangisan Baekhyun yang tidak bisa di katakan pelan itu. Dan lagi, menghentikan tangis Baekhyun bukanlah perkara yang mudah. Salah – salah tangisnya malah makin kencang. Sehun kenyang akan semua itu.

Kini hanya tinggal Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang diselimuti kecanggungan dan keheningan. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing – masing.

"Baek," ucap Chanyeol memecah keheningan. Baekhyun masih terdiam.

"sungguh Baek, maafkan aku. Maaf jika aku menyakitimu. Maaf jika aku melukaimu. Maaf jika aku terlalu bodoh untuk membiarkan dirimu memikul beban itu sendiri. Ma-"

"KAU MEMANG BODOH PARK CHANYEOL! KAU SEHARUSNYA TIDAK PERGI BEGITU SAJA! KAU HARUSNYA MEMAKSAKU UNTUK MEMAAFKANMU! HARUSNYA KAU BERLUTUT DI HADAPANKU DENGAN SEBUKET BUNGA ATAU APA SAJA! AKU TIDAK SUKA SENDIRIAN! AKU TIDAK SUKA DITINGGALKAN! PARK CHANYEOL!" Baekhyun sedikit terengah – engah setelah aksi mencurahkan isi hatinya kepada Chanyeol dengan berteriak. Chanyeol sedikit ternganga melihat apa yang baru saja Baekhyun lakukan. _Mencurahkan isi hatinya dengan meneriakinya_.

"Baek... ja-jadi kau.. tidak membenciku?" tanya Chanyeol ragu.

"tentu saja tidak! Dasar idiot!"

Chanyeol tersenyum lega mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. ia lantas berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

"bolehkah aku memelukmu?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Kali ini Baekhyun tak menjawab. Hanya merentangkan kedua tangannya. Menyambut Chanyeol yang ingin memeluknya membiarkan namja itu berada dalam rengkuhannya. Membiarkan detak jantung mereka saling beradu dalam keheningan.

Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun hingga bibirnya bertemu bibir tipis Baekhyun. Mereka sama – sama memejamkan mata. Menikmati sejenak keheningan di antara mereka. Sejenak kemudian Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan bibirnya perlahan. Melumat dan menghisap lembut bibir manis milik Baekhyun. Benar – benar manis bagi Chanyeol.

"ehem."

Sebuah suara menginterupsi aksi ciuman ChanBaek yang hampir menjurus ke ciuman panas itu. Baekhyun segera mendorong Chanyeol dan menatap Sehun dengan kikuk. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum puas kepada Chanyeol.

"kalian sudah berbaikan, kan? Kalau begitu traktir aku bubble tea chocolate selama sebulan. Itu imbalan yang impas bukan untuk hubungan kalian yang sangat berharga itu?" tanya Sehun dengan nada sedikit 'mengejek' menjurus ke 'menggoda' mereka berdua yang sepertinya baru saja 'merayakan' kembalinya hubungan mereka jika saja Sehun tidak tiba – tiba masuk.

"dalam mimpimu saja tuan Oh. Sudah sana pergi!" usir Chanyeol.

"kalian berhutang padaku!" teriak Sehun sambil pergi keluar dari ruangan itu.

Hening kembali.

"Baek."

"ne?"

"boleh aku tau nama ibumu?"

"Shin MinHa."

"Shin.. siapa?"

"MinHa."

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. Lalu ia menyadari sesuatu. "astaga Baek!"

Baekhyun yang terkejut dengan pekikan Chanyeol yang mendadak itu langsung mengusap dadanya. Untung saja ia tidak terkena serangan jantung.

"umurnya 40-an?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "rambut pendek?" Baekhyun mengangguk lagi karena ciri – ciri yang disebutkan Chanyeol memang sangat benar. "mempunyai tahi lalat di ujung hidungnya?" untuk ketiga kalinya Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia jadi curiga kalau Chanyeol sekarang mempunyai sixth sense atau yang semacamnya.

"dia sekretaris ayahku Baek!" pekik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Jadi selama ini ibunya hidup di Seoul dan tidak di London? Bagaimana bisa? Baekhyun benar – benar tidak percaya saat Chanyeol berkata bahwa ibunya adalah sekretaris di perusahaan milik ayah Chanyeol. Ini semua benar – benar di luar dugaan Baekhyun.

Jika boleh jujur, Baekhyun sangat rindu dengan ibunya. Hey 7 tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar kan? Jadi bukankah sangat wajar jika Baekhyun merindukan pelukan hangat dari seorang ibu? Walaupun Baekhyun tak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia masih menyimpan rasa kekecewaan yang amat besar kepada ibunya itu. Tapi nalurinya lebih mengedepankan rasa rindunya daripada rasa kecewa. Tapi ia sendiri masih tidak yakin apakah dirinya sudah siap jika saja ia akan bertemu lagi dengan ibunya.

"pantas saja jika aku bertemu dengannya aku merasa melihat dirimu dalam versi wanita."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis. " _semirip itukah aku dengannya_?" batin Baekhyun.

"aku benar – benar tak menyangka bahwa aku sering bertemu dengan calon mertua ku."

" _aku juga tak menyangka_." Batin Baekhyun lagi.

"bagaimana jika aku menyuruhnya kemari dan kalian hidup bersama lagi. Lalu membicarakan hubungan kita kepadanya dan meminta restu kepadanya. Bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol. Namja itu nampak bersemangat untuk melihat momen Baekhyun kembali hidup bahagia bersama ibunya.

Baekhyun masih terdiam. Menimbang – menimbang tawaran Chanyeol dengan matang. Memutuskan apakah ia ingin hidup bersama ibunya seperti yang di inginkan Chanyeol atau memilih tanpa ibunya seperti yang sudah ia jalani selama 7 tahun terakhir ini.

"bagaimana Baek?"

Suara Chanyeol berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan sedikit ragu namun pada akhirnya ia menyetujui tawaran Chanyeol untuk bertemu dengan ibunya dan menyelesaikan semua kesalahpahaman di antara mereka.

Chanyeol kembali memeluk Baekhyun. Tidak erat juga tidak longgar. Pas. Tidak panas juga tidak dingin. Hangat. Penuh dengan kasih sayang. Seperti Chanyeol yang biasanya. Chanyeol yang amat sangat Baekhyun rindukan.

"saranghae, Park Chanyeol."

"nado saranghanda, Byun Baekhyun."

Pada akhirnya kepingan pahit di masa lalu tak selalu harus berakhir pahit. Semua akan terlihat indah jika kita bisa mengkombinasikannya dengan baik dan menyatukan kembali kepingan – kepingan pahit itu menjadi sebuah cerita yang manis di akhir.

 **-END-**

 **-Bitter Piece of Past-**

 **EPILOG**

"Chanyeol, aku benar – benar gugup." – Baekhyun

"tidak usah gugup. Seperti akan menunggu hasil ujian akhir saja." – Chanyeol

"aku tidak mau berakhir seperti di jalan waktu itu! Bagaimana jika aku kembali sedih? Bagaimana jika aku kembali mabuk? Bagaimana jika-mmmph"

Chanyeol membungkam Baekhyun dengan menciumnya secara tiba – tiba sebelum Baekhyun benar – benar membuat gendang telinganya pecah akibat ocehannya yang tanpa jeda itu. Ia melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan agresif. Sedangkan Baekhyun memukul – mukul dada Chanyeol karena merasa kurang oksigen.

"apa yang... Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Baekhyun yang sekarang sedang terengah – engah menghirup oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa. Chanyeol bisa melihat ayah dan ibunya serta ibu Baekhyun berdiri di ambang pintu. Ayahnya nampak geram. Sedangkan ibunya dan ibu Baekhyun menatap mereka berdua dengan mulut sedikit menganga melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi di antara putra mereka.

"kalian bertunangan minggu depan!" – Tuan Park.

"gomawo appaaaa/andwaeeee!" – Chanyeol/Baekhyun.

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
